Retirement?
by Emii Fairhall
Summary: A year after the Reapers have been stopped from harvesting organics, we take a look at Nora Shepard's life: married with a daughter. But can it stay so peaceful for long?


[Welcome, everybody, to my newest fanfiction story: Retirement. I have uploaded an initial chapter 1, but this one overrides that. I've made some changes, additions and more, and I am generally happy with it. I played all three games and I've always wanted to write my Shepard married to Kaidan. I may begin writing a Shekarian fanfic in the future, so keep an eye out for that, more chapters of Retirement and more chapters of my other fanfics. Check them out :)]

[Disclaimer: All characters, barring Nora Shepard, are owned by Bioware. Nora Shepard is my own creation, with the help of the Bioware worldspace of Mass Effect, and the Bioware characters.]

[On a side note, the image for this story is an awesome drawing done by Saka88Bln called Shenko baby. The sleeping baby is what I imagine Kaidan and Shepard's daughter to look like.]

"Nora, look at this."

I groaned and rolled over. "Kai, my eyes are shut. This is indicative of a sleep attempt. Why won't you let me attempt to sleep?"

"Because the little one is finally asleep."

I opened my eyes in surprise. To my fatigued joy, my husband, Kaidan was laying on his back, shirtless, with our daughter fast asleep on his chest. "She's adorable."

"Yeah, I know. She got that from me."

I rolled my eyes and crept closer, stroking his face. "I assure you, any cuteness came from her mother."

He chuckled lightly, trying not to bounce her too much. "Alright, Nora. You win. You can go back to sleep."

I yawned. "What's the time anyway?"

"Uh…" His eyes looked either way shiftily.

I narrowed my eyes, sat up and looked at the chrono on the wall. "Shit! Kaidan, I'm late!"

"Can't you skip it, just once?"

I looked at him. Usually this argument would include him pulling me back and kissing me, but little Jordyn Ashley Alenko was having none of that. This morning she monopolized her father.

I smiled evilly. "What's wrong, Kaidan? Jordyn stopping you from actually manipulating me?"

"I prefer to think of it as persuading you, and please Nora? I can't sleep with her on me like this and unless I've got something to make me stay awake, I'm going."

I sighed. "You know Liara's gonna kick your ass for this."

"I know. I'll take the Shadow Broker over dropping our daughter."

I smiled and kissed him. "Breakfast?"

"Something I can eat without getting up?"

I leaned over, carefully pulled Jordyn off his chest and placed her in her crib. "Men can't think their way out of a paper bag. That's why Mummy had to save the galaxy. Three times."

"Yeah, I doubt Mummy would have gotten far without any men."

I laughed. "Says the guy that spent how long on the Citadel and still gets lost"-

"Hey, hey, that's not hard. At least I don't explore structurally unsound temp buildings."

I threw up my hands. "Once, when we were looking for those scouts Wrex lost! Once!"

He chuckled.

"Glad to see you're still vulnerable, Commander." He sat up, pulled me over and kissed me.

The comm sounded.

"And that's Liara wondering why I'm late for brunch." I stood and walked over to the comm desk.

"Why she has to have you with her when she meets her father is beyond me," Kaidan replied, standing.

I shook my head, sitting down at the comm. "She knows her father, but hasn't spent any time with her. She wants someone there for moral support in case Aethyta ends up being a nightmare. Good morning, Liara." I smiled as my old asari friend appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Shepard. You are still coming, aren't you? Or has Kaidan roped you into more Shenko baby-making?" She smiled.

I frowned. Kaidan walked over. "Shenko?" he asked.

"It's what the extranet is calling you. Jordyn is now being called Jordyn Shenko. Apparently the galaxy can't deal with having Commander Shepard turned into Commander Alenko." She shrugged.

I nodded. "Why do I get the sinking feeling Allers has something to do with this?"

"Because when we saw her last, she was eavesdropping on our baby name brainstorm?" Kaidan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Liara. Nora will be there. She's just got some wifely duties to perform first."

Liara gave him a scolding grin. Jordyn's cry interrupted any comeback she was considering. I smiled. "Well, now it's motherly duties that I have to perform first. I'll be there in twenty?"

"Take your time. I'm not expecting her for another forty."

I nodded and Liara disconnected. Kaidan dressed quickly as I changed and fed Jordyn.

I put Jordyn back in her crib and looked at Kaidan as he straightened his dress blues. "Dress blues? Are you receiving a medal I wasn't aware of?"

"No, just an interview. Kalasah… something or other."

I laughed, pulling off my nightgown. "Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani. She's the one that keeps getting interviews from me every time something big happens. When I was after the Collectors, I managed to bulldog her on her own show."

He chuckled. "Only you, Nora."

I glanced at my wardrobe choices: armour, dress blues, casual uniform or dress. I chose the casual uniform. Dresses aren't my forte.

"Come on, wear the dress. At least once. It was Kasumi's gift for your last birthday."

I sighed and changed into the dress. It wasn't as high-class and revealing as the dress she had me wear to Hock's party, but it was form-fitting. I rubbed down my stomach, remembering Anderson the day the Reapers hit Earth…

_"You're getting soft there, Shepard," Anderson patted my stomach as we walked quickly, Vega beside us. I patted it instinctively, as though shocked._

"Nora?"

I blinked and looked at him. "Kai?"

"You thinking again?"

I nodded. "I thought the daydreams would go away by now, but… it's been a year since we stopped the Reapers. I keep drifting into these memories. That was from the day the Reapers hit Earth. On our way to the tribunal, Admiral Anderson patted my stomach and told me I was getting soft. I don't know why I keep thinking about those small moments."

"It's the little things that matter. Anderson was kind of a father-uncle to you, Nora, and we both miss him."

I nodded. I looked down at the dress, rubbing off a stain. "Liara's going to be surprised."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to notice you're a woman when you're punching Reapers and knocking down husks."

I glared at him. "You definitely noticed."

"Why did you think I stuck behind you? When I wasn't kicking ass, I got to stare at yours." He grinned and brushed some dust off his dress blues. "Come on, Oriana's gonna be here any minute."

"Which begs the question: what wifely duties were you gonna get me to do with Oriana coming over soon?" I folded my arms and gave him an accusing stare.

He simply smiled and put his hat on his head.

A knock at the door broke our stare. Kaidan answered it and I pulled Jordyn out of her crib.

"Oriana, come in."

Oriana Lawson smiled as she walked in. "Major Alenko, Commander Alenko."

"Oriana, would you stop calling us that?" I asked, carrying Jordyn over.

She grinned. "It was Miri's idea. She said you two would get sick of it quickly. Hey, Jordyn," she greeted Jordyn.

"Thanks for watching her, Ori," I thanked her.

She nodded, taking Jordyn from me. "It's not a problem really. She doesn't need much at this point and it gives me time to study."

"How are your studies going?" I asked.

"They're going well. Colony development isn't all that hard, but there are a lot of variables that you need to be prepared for."

"Yeah, like a possible batarian terrorist group." I grinned.

She nodded. "Or a Collector abduction."

Kaidan cleared his throat. "Sorry if I'm rude Oriana, but Nora's got to get to brunch and I have an interview to get to."

"Oh, it's alright. I know all the numbers and I've got Samara on speed-dial just in case."

I smiled. Oriana may be young, but she learns quickly and adjusts very fast, just like her sister. "Thanks again, Ori. We'll see you after lunch."

She nodded, taking Jordyn into the apartment with her. Kaidan and I gathered our things and headed out to the landing pad, where our car was.

I checked my pockets and so did Kaidan. He suddenly grinned, pulling the keys out. I made a face. "You drove last time, Kai. It's my turn."

"The pockets have chosen," he replied and climbed into the driver's side.

I sighed and he drove me to Apollo café, where Liara was waiting. I kissed him when we stopped. "Good luck with Khalisah, and remind her that I've still got a few speeches up my sleeve if she wants to try anything, and most of them can land her without a job."

He chuckled. "I'll be sure not to tell her that. I can handle myself, and I don't really want to threaten the reporter with my wife's speeches."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shepard, over here."

He smiled. "Liara's calling."

I narrowed my eyes, gave him another kiss and climbed out. He drove off and I met up with Liara.

"Hi Liara, how are you?"  
She smiled and hugged me. "Goddess, it's good to see you. I'm a wreck." She pulled back and I saw the bags under her eyes indicating she wasn't sleeping well.

"Glyph keeping you up nights, or is it this meeting with Aethyta?" I asked.

She sighed. "Glyph is actually on your side for once, Nora. He keeps informing me that even you slept nights while saving the galaxy." She shook her head. "It's just… You've met Aethyta before. I don't know her. I didn't even know Benezia well, and she raised me!" She paced back and forth. "Shepard, it's… I lost my mother four years ago, then I came very close to losing Thessia last year. And in between both, I lost you." She looked at me.

I nodded. "I know, Liara. Calm down. Aethyta's not that bad. She's just protective of her girl. She's got a krogan father."

"By the Goddess, that's where I get it from. Benezia always said I had to have krogan blood in me somehow."

I smiled. "Well, at least you didn't inherit the headbutting thing."

She laughed, relaxing. "Thank you for coming, Nora."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. We should probably find a table."

She nodded and led me into the café where we sat. She began wringing a napkin nervously. I called the waiter over and ordered a few drinks and pulled the napkin out of her hands. I pulled her hands toward me so she would look at me. "Liara, calm down. It's just brunch."

"Yes. Just brunch with the father I never met."

"Nice to see I'm the topic of conversation." Aethyta pulled up a chair between us.

I let go of Liara's hands and we both looked at Aethyta. I smiled. "Matriarch Aethyta, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Yeah, you too Commander." Aethyta looked at Liara. "So you're Benezia's girl. I'm Aethyta, your father."

Liara nodded, her eyes filled with peace and her smile lighting up her face. "I'm so glad to have finally met you. I would have sooner, but the High Council would have replaced you with someone less sympathetic to watch me."

"Of course you knew I was watching you." She threw a glare in my direction.

Liara shook her head. "No, it wasn't Shepard. Of course, she did tell me. She thought I should know that I had the chance to meet the father I never knew. But I already knew you were watching me and I already knew you were my father."

"How?"

Liara smiled. "I have my sources."

Aethyta nodded. "Of course you do. You're as brilliant as Benezia." She averted her eyes. "I was sorry to hear what happened to her a few years ago."

"She fought Saren to the very end," Liara replied quickly.

Aethyta frowned at Liara. "What?"

The waiter placed our drinks on the table, took Aethyta's order and walked away.

"Aethyta, Benezia was indoctrinated by the Reaper Sovereign into Saren's service. We met her on Noveria, in a secret facility. She had gleaned some information for Saren and sent it to him by the time we arrived. She was strong enough to fight the indoctrination a little, at least enough to help us. She gave us the information she had given to Saren and succumbed. We were forced to kill her. I'm sorry." I ran a finger around my glass.

Aethyta watched me as I explained. I couldn't read her expression, but she nodded when I stopped. "I see. She hadn't changed after all. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to serve that scum turian for much longer."

Liara drank. "I don't want to talk about my mother."

"Of course you don't. What would you like to talk about?" Aethyta asked.

I looked at my chrono. "I suggest you two get to know each other. I should be going though, I have prior commitments. I'm sorry, Liara, but you two should get along fine. It was a pleasure to see you again, Aethyta, and I hope to see you again."

Liara gave me a knowing look. "Very well, Shepard. I shall contact you later."

I nodded and so did Aethyta. "Same to you, Shepard."

I turned and walked up the elevator with a smile. The elevator let me out into the Citadel Embassies.


End file.
